disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Bennett
Jeffrey Glenn "Jeff" Bennett is an American voice actor, comedian and singer who is best known for his many voice roles, including the titular character in the series , Blitz in , Petrie in franchise, Dexter's Dad in , Raj in , The Man with the Yellow Hat in the two to and , Kowalski in the animated series , Ace, Big Billy, Keswick in and Grubber of the Gang Green Gang in The Powerpuff Girls. He is also well-known for voicing the titular character in the animated sequel film . For Disney, he provided the singing voice of Mr. Centipede in James and the Giant Peach. He also voiced Tramp, Jock, and Trusty in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Duke L'Orange in the ''Mighty Ducks'' TV series, Dr. Hämsterviel in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, and various other characters that are listed below. Disney Roles Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|'Mortimer Mouse' (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and A Pete Scorned) Bashful KHBBS.png|'Bashful' (2004–present) Clipgep.gif|'Geppetto' (2004–present) Whiterabbitsisney.jpg|'White Rabbit' (2011–present) Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|'March Hare' (2011–present) Smee Transparent.png|'Mr. Smee' (2002–present) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|'Pirate Crew' (Return to Never Land) 15612.jpg|'Jock and Trusty' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Trampdisney.png|'Tramp' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) 18744-14183.gif|'Roger Radcliffe/Dearly' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101d-18.jpg|'Jasper Badun' (current) Merlin official.jpg|'Merlin' (2002–present) Friends.jpg|'Christopher Robin' (Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year; singing voice) Piglet WTP.png|'Piglet' ( Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year; singing voice) junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-8094.jpg|'Flaps' (House of Mouse) Fox 071.jpg|'Amos Slade' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|'Prince Eric' (''The Little Mermaid'' TV series; in the episode "Scuttle") Roderick Lizzard.jpg|'Roderick Lizzard' (Bonkers) Jitters A. Dog02.jpg|'Jitters A. Dog' (Raw Toonage and Bonkers) Toucandan.png|'Toucan Dan' (Timon & Pumbaa) char 12256.jpg|'McCoy the Bear' (Jungle Cubs) Profile - Rex.jpeg|'Rex' (Tiny Toy Stories) Mr. Centipede.png|'Mr. Centipede' (James and the Giant Peach; singing voice) Conrad Fleem.jpg|'Conrad Fleem' (The Replacements) Char 33889.jpg|'Shelton Gunnar Klutzberry' (The Replacements) Brooklyn.jpg|'Brooklyn' (Gargoyles) Owen.jpg|'Owen Burnett' (Gargoyles) Malibu.jpg|'Malibu' (Gargoyles) Technor.jpg|'Technor' (Teamo Supremo) Lepoodle.png|'Le Poodle' (Teamo Supremo) Char 32103.jpg|'Mr. Katsufrakis' (The Weekenders) Clipporter5.gif|'Archimedes Q. Porter' (2000–present) duke.jpg|'Duke L'Orange' (Mighty Ducks) Doc Quackers.jpg|'Doc Quackers' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Mr. Dillo.png|'Mr. Dillo' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Cody the Roadrunner.png|'Cody' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Clank.jpg|'Clank' (Disney Fairies franchise) Dr. Hämsterviel.gif.jpg|'Dr. Hämsterviel' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Fibber (Experiment 032).png|'Fibber' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Yaarp (Experiment 613).png|'Yaarp' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Elastico (Experiment 345).png|'Elastico' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Slick.png|'Slick' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Hammerface (Experiment 033).png|'Hammerface' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Ace.png|'Ace' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Woops.png|'Woops' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Alien (Link).png|'Alien' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Grinnin' Jack.png|'Grinnin' Jack' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) enchanted-disneyscreencaps com-252.jpg|'Pip' (Enchanted; animated version) The Mayor KHII.png|'Mayor of Halloween Town' (Kingdom Hearts) Lumiere transparent.png|'Lumiere' (since Jerry Orbach's death) Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|'Zazu' (2004-present; singing voice in "The Morning Report") Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|'Bradley Uppercrust III' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Unemployment Lady.png|'Unemployment Lady' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Chuck the Sportscaster.jpeg|'Chuck the Sportscaster' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|'Two of the Beagle Boys' (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers and Kingdom Hearts 3D) S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|'Summerween Trickster' (Gravity Falls) Dad Season 2.jpg|'Jonathan Long' (American Dragon: Jake Long) The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|'The Huntsman' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Jarenmacarthur.gif|'Jaren MacArthur' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Kulde.jpg|'Councilor Kulde' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|'Petite Messenger Fairy' (American Dragon: Jake Long) King Hammer.jpg|'King Hammer' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lt. Pug.jpg|'Lieutenant Pug' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Swamprat.jpg|'Swamp Rat' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Char 31344 thumb.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians: The Series) LuckyBlaze TWAHHDL.jpg|'Blaze' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Caretaker_-1.png|'Caretaker #1' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) HDipstickLIGDLDL.jpg|'Dipstick' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) Twinkle3.jpg|'Twinkle the Marvel Horse' (Dave the Barbarian) Count Down.png|'Count Down' (Timon & Pumbaa) The Natives.jpg|'The Three Natives' (Timon & Pumbaa) Talking Zebra with Tea.jpg|'Talking Zebra' (Phineas and Ferb) 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|'Bones' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates; animated speaking voice) Benjamin.png|'Benjamin' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Billy Stumps.jpg|'Billy Stumps' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|'Crane' (Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World) Principal Peststrip.png|'Principal Peststrip' (The Buzz on Maggie) Char 32812.jpg|'Mr. Jollyland' (Mickey Mouse Works) Baby Shelby.PNG|'Baby Shelby' (Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse) Dennis the Duck.jpg|'Dennis the Duck' (House of Mouse) Char 29966.jpg|'Magical Mouse' (House of Mouse) Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|'Mr. Toad' (House of Mouse) PrincipalStickler1.png|'Principal Stickler' (Fish Hooks; Season 2) Secretofthewingsdewey.png|'Dewey' (Secret of the Wings) The Dogcatcher.jpg|'The Dogcatcher' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) bb2 542.jpg|'Atka' (Brother Bear 2) Amin Damoola.jpg|'Amin Damoola' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Mozenrath.jpg|'Mozenrath' (Aladdin TV series; in the episode "Black Sand") 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|'Were-Rat' (Frankenweenie) Char 4302.jpg|'Okino' (Kiki's Delivery Service; Disney dub) Image 0360.jpg|'The Sultan' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Image 1096.jpg|'King Hubert' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|'Papi' (The Emperor's New School) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|'Leslie J. Clark' (Quack Pack) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube32.jpg|'Dr. Horton Letrek' (Quack Pack) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube33.jpg|'Mumbly' (Quack Pack) Ladies and Gentlemen.jpg|'Professor Emelius Browne' (2001 edition) Mel.png|'Mel' (Timon & Pumbaa) Char 55081 thumb.jpg|'Brain' (Inspector Gadget 2) Principal Skeeves.png|'Principal Skeeves' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Lobster Claws 2.jpg|'Lobster Claws' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) DSC08105.jpg|'Mick' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) 8 ball P Z.jpg|'Eight Ball' (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Pith Possun.jpg|'Pith Possum' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Tex Tinstar.png|'Tex Tinstar' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Grandmaster.png|'Grandmaster' Wraith Marvel.jpg|'Wraith' (Guardians of the Galaxy) Craig.jpg|'Craig Bean' (Pepper Ann) Dual-head Whiskers.png|'Mr. Whiskers' snooty head' (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) King Lars.jpg|'King Lars' (Elena of Avalor) Conrad Nightmare Ned.png|'Conrad' (Nightmare Ned) Sam McKeane.jpg|'Sam McKeane' (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Gemini.png|'Gemini' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Twitch Sofia the First.png|'Twitch' (Sofia the First) Baron Von Steamer 1.png|'Baron Von Steamer' (Big Hero 6: The Series) King Shastacan.png|'King Shastacan' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Justin Armberg.png|'Justin Armberg' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Bandicam_2018-08-20_19-09-26-068.jpg|'Derek' (Milo Murphy's Law) 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|''J. Audubon Woodlore'' (Grizzly River Run) Grandpa (Pepper Ann).png|'Grandpa' (Pepper Ann) News Reporter.png|'News Reporter' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Gallery Jeff Bennett.png|Jeff Bennett attending the premiere of Enchanted in November 2007. Jeff Bennett SDCC.jpg|Jeff Bennett speaks at the 2011 San Diego Comic Con. Frank Welker & Jeff Bennett at Creative Arts Emmys.jpg|Jeff Bennett and Frank Welker in the press room at the 2016 Creative Arts Emmy Awards. External links * Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:American voice actors Category:American comedians Category:1960s births Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Enchanted Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Peter Pan Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:House of Mouse Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Males Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Bonkers Category:The Replacements Category:Aladdin Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Frankenweenie Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Quack Pack Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:People from Texas Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Teamo Supremo Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Sofia the First Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Epic Mickey Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Bolt Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Raw Toonage Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Brother Bear Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tangled Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Comedians Category:American singers Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Palace Pets Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios